User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 3
Brody: Look I'm sorry for what I did I trained in solitude for a year to redeem myself; I want to be a Wasabi Warrior Jack: After everything you did to Kim what makes you think... Brody: Kim can I talk to you in private? Kim: Sure (waik outside) Brody: Kim I'm sorry; so will you go out for me (Kim looks over her shoulder at Jack) Kim: No not after what you did too me Brody: Fine. Then I'll have no choice now I have to have Lila beat up Jack for me Kim: (Flashback: *Jack come on movie starts in... Oh my god Jack (runs over to him) Come on Jack wake up* Kim said "Kim where am I?" Jack said *The dojo. Who did this to you?* "L...L...Lila" *What? I'll kill her* "No she is...is... crazy") Fine I'll go out with you (walk back into dojo) Brody: Guess what? Me and Kim are going out now. Jack: What!!! Brody:Isn't that right cupcake? Kim: Yes Goo-goo bear (Jack runs out) (At school 2 days later) Kim: Jerry. Can I ask you somthing? Jerry: Sure Kim Kim: First Lila beat up Jack really bad so I took him home and stayed there and watched a movie and fell alsleep. When we went to the dojo the next day Brody shows up and says he'll have Lila beat up Jack again if I don't go out with him. So now I'm dating him and Jack's mad at me. What should I do? Jerry: Who do you like? Kim: If you tell anyone I'll kill you Jerry: (swallows) Ok Kim: Jack (Jack was walking by and stopped. He heard the whole conversation) Jerry: I knew it!!! I was waiting for you to admit it Kim: So what should I do? Jerry: Tell him why and see what he wants to do? Kim: K thanks Jerry see ya at the dojo (After Last Period) Kim: Jack!!! (runs to him) Look I need to tlak to you. I don't like Brody so... Jack: (Cuts her off with a kiss) Kim I heard what you said earlier. I like you like...I like you alot. Go out with me Kim: Of course (Jumps into his arms) But what about Lila? Jack: I don't care about her just you Kim: Ok (They walk into the dojo holding hands) Milton: What's going on with you two? Eddie: Yeah; you guys look like a couple Jack: That's because we are a couple. I asked Kim out Jerry: Kim I didn't tell him I swear Kim: I know he overheard us Brody: So you're going out with Jack now; oyu broke our deal. Well the end of my bargin will be held up (walks out of the dojo) Kim: (Follows him) Wait please don't have Lila hurt Jack Brody: Well your sister said if you fight her she won't ruin Jack Kim: Ok lets go (Back at the Dojo) Jack: Where did Kim go with that jerk? Eddie: Who knows? Jack: I'm worried (Back with Kim and Brady) Kim: Wherw are we? Lila: In your worst nightmare Kim: (jumps) Lila!!! Lila: So you chose to save your botfriend. Are you ready? Kim: I guess (Kim and Lila spar and within a minute and 30 seconds Lila wins and Kim si on the floor unconcious... an hour and a half later) Jack: Kim!!! Kim!!! Kim where are you? Kim!!! (sees Kim lying unconcious) Oh my god Kim (runs to her and hold her) Kim wake up. Please...please Kim wake up...please. Kim: J...J...J...Jack. Whe...Wh...Where are we? Jack: I don't know but lets get you out of you out of here (picks her up in a princess hold) Why were you unconcious? Kim: L...L...L Jack: Lila. Why? Kim: To save...ugh...you from her Jack: Ok. I know what ya mean. Thank you but please don't do that again Kim: Ok Jack. Where are we going? Jack: I'm taking you to your house. Ok? Kim: Yeah (10 minutes later) Jack: We're here Kim: Can you take me upstairs? Jack: Of course. Is anyone else here with you? Kim: No not right now. But Lila will be back later Jack: Well then... I'm staying. I'm not leaving you alone espesally with her Kim: Ok. My room is just to the right Jack: (Walks into her room) Wow this room is huge (Puts her on the bed) So... where do you want me to sleep? Kim: (Pats right next to her) Right here Jack: (Blushes) Ok (They fall alsleep... 9 hours later (6 am)) Jack: Kim where are you? Kim. (hears noise from downstairs and follows it) Kim? To be continued...Sorry even longer than the last one. opps oh well :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts